If Only I Were Beautiful
by DeadToLove
Summary: "If I was beautiful, I'd be happy and in love. I'm far from it. If I was beautiful, I wouldn't be a prostitute for a living." He scoffed. / My Chemical Romance (MCR.) Gerard/OC. Nixon owns a record label. All he's felt lately is stress, stress, and more stress. Then he meets a sassy black haired prostitute named Gerard. Ray, Bob, Frank, and Mikey will appear in future chapters.


I sighed as I flopped onto the hotel bed, tossing my briefcase on the table in the corner. I ran my fingers through my already messed up hair. I needed something to take the stress off me, but what?

I was a single twenty five year old who spent all his time at his record label, arguing with bands, signing bands, kicking bands off the label, not to mention the hundreds of different kinds of business meetings I attended weekly. I had to run to have breakfast with a band's manager in the morning, hoping to convey the fact that his band needed to change their attitude or they'd be off my label.

I went to the shower, and stripped down, stepping into the warm spray and tilting my head back into the stream of hot water. I took my time washing myself and brushing my teeth before putting a pair of boxers on and crawling into bed.

I tossed around for a good hour before sitting up with an idea. Maybe some...activities would take my mind off things. I silently dialed a number I had been given a year or two ago from some guy on the street and dialed.

"Hello?" A female answered.

"Uhm...hi."

"Male or female?" She said. I blushed, and waited a few seconds before answering.

"Male."

"Description of what you like?"

"Confident, longer hair, knows how to work what he's got, uhm...hot, of course. Good music taste. Punk music I mean."

"We've got the perfect one. Address please?"

I rambled off the address and my room number and she hung up. Within an hour, I was nearly asleep, there was a knock on the door. I got up and opened it, and was suddenly fully awake. The most perfect man I'd ever seen was standing in front of me, his black hair over his face, and his skin a creamy white. I could see soft pink lips behind the hair, and I continued to let my eyes wander. He had an ass. And hips. I quickly cleared my throat, and he then looked up at me.

"Uhm...come in."

"Finally." He walked past me and over to the bed. He stretched out.

"Well, what are you waiting for? I don't have all night. Your paying me to have sex with you, not for you to stare at me like some creep!...seriously! Quit it!" He got up.

"Either your going to get what you paid for or I'm leaving." He snapped.

"You're beautiful." I finally said. He scoffed, then laughed sarcastically.

"If I was beautiful, I'd be happy and in love. I'm far from it. If I was beautiful, I wouldn't be a prostitute for a living." He scoffed.

"Don't say that." I said.

"You don't know me."

"I'd like too."

"Yeah, you'd like to know my body."

"No, I'd like to know YOU. Sex can wait, tell me something that you don't tell anyone."

"Stop acting like you care about my feelings!" He snapped.

"Why shouldn't I? You are human. So am I. Isn't that what people are supposed to do?" I asked, tilting my head.

"...if it is, you're the only person like this I've ever met; I've met hundreds. Now fuck me, so I can go."

"You're demanding."

"I know."

I found myself smirking.

-x.X.x-

Gerard's high pitched whines filled the room, and my grunts mixed with his whines. My nails dug into his hips, yanking him back against me as I pounded into him relentlessly. His hands clawed at the sheets. I didn't know why I was so rough, I just...couldn't...stop...

And he was begging for more.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck...Nix...on!" He cried. I didn't know if his cries were real or fake, but mine sure as hell were real. He felt so good...

"Ungh...Ger...ard..." I moaned. Then I was done, and he was shaking beneath me as he went through his own climax. I pulled out of him, and flopped onto the bed. He slumped onto his stomach beside me, and I propped myself up on my elbow to look at him.

"Are you okay?" I asked quietly, running a hand up and down his back. His skin was so soft beneath my fingertips. He shivered, and leaned into my touch.

"Yeah...I'm okay. You were good...no, more than good. Amazing. One of the best I've ever had." He looked up at me. He wasn't as confident now, but laid back and quiet, and it was pretty damn adorable. I found myself leaning forward, and pressing my lips to his, but it was gentle and sweet this time. He froze, but responded, just as sweet.

"Has anyone ever made love to you before, Gerard?" I breathed against his lips. I hadn't made love to anyone in a long time, but I wanted too.

"No..." He whispered.

"Can I? Can I show you how you should be touched?" I asked softly. He nodded shakily. I moved so my hips were between his, and put a new condom on. I pushed into him slowly, and watched as his lips parted in a quiet moan. I kissed his forehead, and began to thrust slowly. His hands reached up to grip my shoulders, and he was whimpering and moaning quietly, and it was the most beautiful sound I'd ever heard.

"Oh...God..." He moaned. I continued rocking into him, until he cried out quietly.

"N-Now!" He cried louder. I slammed into him and he cried out my name as he came undone, and I moaned his loudly as I followed after. His lips were on mine in seconds, and we lay there kissing over and over and over, shaking against each other. I pulled out of him, and curled up on my side beside him.

"I guess I should pay you now." I finally said. I got up, and grabbed my wallet. I tucked a few hundred dollar bills into his jeans pocket on the floor. I curled up in the bed again. He slowly got up. I mumbled a good night before I fell asleep.

-x.x.x-

I woke up alone. I found a note scrawled on the table.

"You snore. Really loud. But that's okay. I have to go. Last night was amazing. Call me sometime? Xog"

His number was scrawled at the bottom. I smiled a bit, and tucked the paper in my wallet. I then got up to get ready for the day.


End file.
